dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 62
Burning Heart (ハート炎上, Hāto enjō) is the 62nd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: Fujita, as fast as he can fly through the sky in a Magic Broom with Ebisu's corpse ducktaped on it, the Goons are shocked as how he holds the little girl demanding to see En. Elsewhere in the mansion, En is taking a bath in a private fountain with some escorts as Shin shows the Boss Kaiman's Severed Head, pleased with himself for the well done job (even if he does not remember well the details) En ask what else he wants, and the cleaner ask for his partner. In a dungeon Noi is trying her best to heal Nikaido's wounds and morphed body parts, but her magic is useless in the sorceress body, knowing only a Devil is capable of disrupt her magic, quickly torn Nikaido's clothes to reveal a rotten spot on her chest, understanding her will to oppose the grow of En's contract inside her, this means she will eventually succumb to her wounds. Back in the Cross-Eyes Hideout, Risu is confronted by the shady figure from before, Himself! The creature open his mouth and invade his body, merging with Risu as he agonizes in pain and sees in horror how his body starts to mutate. As a new set of hands, a second mouth inside his own and new eyes grow on him. In the front yard of the hideout Natsuki introduces herself to the top officers, explaining how she ended in the Onsen with a Cross-Eyes named Kaiman, yet none of them knew him (Tetsujo recognized the man he and Dokuga faced before from that description), Natsuki believed he was simply a pretender, but nonetheless she was still worried about him. The moment the officers entered in the house, Ton was shocked in horror to see an abomination where once Risu was hanged, the creature named itself Curse, warned the Cross-Eyes to not try anything or they would be killed, yet Tetsujo paid no attention to this and quickly handed his katana, ready to attack the monster, but as soon as he tried, Curse retaliated, summoning an exact copy of the katana from its mouth, staving Tetsujo's leg. Ton tried to save him by throwing his knives against the monster, but the result was the same, Curse generated knives from his body and severely wounded Ton too. Dokuga quickly told everybody to not engage in any fight against the creature, and Curse, taking advantage of the situation, absorbed the pool of blood from his opponents, morphing a skeleton mask with reptilian features, standing ominous in front of the disturbed Cross-Eyes. Far away from all this, in a forest near to Abaddon, we see Kawajiri once again, completely flayed and exhausted after using all his remaining strength to teleport to the Onsen and far away from it to ensure the salvation of the only one capable to save Nikaido, Kaiman, but he quickly realized the man he took with him had no hexed head, and unable to understand what was going on, he fainted in pain alongside the man. Characters * Risu * Curse * Kawajiri * Aikawa * The Cross-Eyes ** Ton ** Tetsujo ** Dokuga ** Ushishimada ** Saji ** Natsuki * The En Family ** En ** Shin ** Noi ** Nikaido ** Kikurage (swimming alongside En) ** Fujita ** Ebisu (corpse) Trivia * Curse merged with Risu, creating his most well known aesthetic in this chapter. Category:Chapters